Express Yourself
by MsxSxM
Summary: "Lets get this party started." That is the thought that it started it all. Follow the story of Gabriella, Sandra and Charlotte through the sad and happy moments of their lifes. Rated M for what it is  :


„_I wanna be a millionaire so freaking bad…"_

_What. The. Hell. _

That were the thoughts that ran through Gabriella's head as she heard her phone ring next to her ear. She had this kind of waking up problem, so that was why her cell was laying right next to her pillow.

" Hello?" she heard her own voice, sound just like she woke up.

" Wake up sleepy! I am in front of your building. I have Ryan's car. Get down here we are going to a party. Have clothes, make up and etc in my car so come on." Her friends – Sandra's voice made Gabby open her eyes and pull herself up a little. Party? Now. Okay, yes sure it was Friday but…"Don't think to much. Just grab heels and come down here!" Gabby yawned and nodded, forgetting that Sandra couldn't see her.

"You nodded?" Sandra giggled. Gabs laughed as well and then stood up from her bed. "Yeah, will be there in a minute."

Gabby stood up and walked to the mirror. Her brown hair was put into a messy bun, her brown eyes had big dark circles under them and her lips looked smaller than ever. The shorts and the top that she was wearing looked like she was a hanger. Amy sighted, shook her head and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, heels and a sweatshirt. She slipped into them and then walked out the room quietly.

Her father was still at work. James Montez was a saxophone player and played into Jazz club 4 nights a week. He was 46 and still pretty handsome for his age. Her mother, Jennifer was a violin player in the New York ballet. She was asleep for a couple hours now, because she had a concert with the ballet school tomorrow.

Gabriella walked to the door, took her purse in which she had about 20 dollars and her key and left the house. She walked down the stairs, 5 floors until she reached the door. As she opened it she couldn't help but to drop her mouth open.

Infront of her was one of her best friends – Sandra. Right now she looked like she was 22. Sandra was wearing latex leggings who hugged her perfect long legs amazingly, an open white jacket to reveal a red sequins top with a big cut, showing her good formed boobs. A thing that Gabby always envied Sandra for.

But it wasn´t what she was wearing. Sandra was leaning, with a cigarette in the hand, on a red Porsche. Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, my gosh!" she whispered as she reached the car, hugging her friend. "Thank you for waking me up." Sandra just laughed.

"Come on, love. It is time to pick Char up." Sandra said with her sensual voice and got into the car.

Sandra had just gotten her driving license but still hadn't a car of her own. That was as she had told her. Her brother's, Ryan, car. He was 23 years old basketball player, who adored her more than anything. It was maybe because of their parents, why they were so close.

Sandra's family was like from a movie. Not that rich mother marrying one very rich father to have to kids. And when they have them – just hire a babysitter and its all done deal. Sandra was raised by about 15 different babysitters in 4 different countries.

But back to the car. It was a dream! It had a full Leather interior surface in black and dark red ,and it was just… beautiful. As they came in, the music started from its own, bass on max… It was like they were in heaven… well the car heaven.

"Wait, you sit on the back so that you can get dressed…" Sandra's voice broke off Gabby's thoughts. Gabriella looked at Sandra confused and then turned to see two very bags on the back seat… Clothes, Gabby was sure. Sandra loved doing this. Just to go and by two very expensive dresses, the dresses that were more expensive then the money her dad got for working 2 weeks.

Gabriella sighted and turned to Sandra. "S… I can't take this. You already gave me the red and the black one…" Sandra giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, A. It is not like you don't like it and I don't enjoy seeing your face when you open the bag." She turned to Gabby. "Come on the right one is yours." She gave her a smile. Amy rolled her eyes and jumped to the back seat opening the back.

At the moment she saw what was inside she gasped. It was the a dress Alexander McQueen designed for his new line. Gabriella knew that because she went over the new catalogue with Charlotte and Sandra just two days ago. "Sandra. Are. You. Kidding. Me? The new McQueen dress?" Gabriella looked back at the dress, adoring the way that the black silk was falling down like water. Sandra's laugher filled the car. "I saw the way you looked at that dress… Come on I have way too much money anyways… Why not give it up for you…." Gabriella laughed, shook her head and pulled of her t-shirt to slip into the McQueen dress.

Before Gabriella could even realize it, Sandra stopped the car in front of Charlotte's house. Sandra pulled out her cell phone and called Char. After two rings, Gabby heard her friends voice. In about five minutes Charlotte was going to be in the car, on the place where she was sitting right now.

Charlotte had the all- American- Dream kind of life. Her mother was an actress and her father a movie producer. She was practically born in the world of the rich and famous. Thanks to Charlotte's parents Sandra and Gabriella, especially Gabriella were able to have any kind of contact to that world… The world that all of them wanted to end up in.

As Sandra walked out of the car, Gabriella followed. Offering her friend a cigarette, Sandra lit one up herself. Gabby shook her head. "You know me. I am not doing that to my body…" Sandra had that slight cigarettes problem… She had been smoking for the last two years, every day… It was getting worse with every month… She was up to a pack a day, but Sandra… well she wasn't the type that would talk to anybody about something like that.

Sandra's dream was to become an editor for some big magazine… Where she was going to be able to say the thing the way she saw them. Right now, Sandra, being 5'11 at the age of seventeen, was working as a runway model for couple of designers… Her light brown afro, piercing green eyes and dark skin, let's not forget her so-freakin-long legs, helped her get into the fashion business…

Gabriella let her hair down from her bun and let it fall down on the beautiful dress. She ran a hand through her hair and then looked up to Char's doorstep. Her friend walked out of door blinding them with her Hollywood beauty. She was not as tall as Sandra but not as short as Gabby, had baby blue eyes and the prettiest blonde hair. Shortly she had cut it to a Katie Holmes- like pixie hairstyle, but she still looked so damn pretty…

The blonde shot her two friends a blinding smile and hugged them both. Without other words the three girls got in the car. Sandra was driving, Gabriella took the place on the front seat and Charlotte took the back seat so that she could get dressed. Char was used to the glamorous clothing, so she never appreciated things like Gabriella did. Thank to her two friends, her wardrobe was full of designer dresses and shoes, that Gabriella couldn't wear anywhere… And the worst thing was that Gabby felt such a pity for herself when she took the clothing that she always had to gulp down a cube of ice in her throat when she got the gifts from her friends.

After about ten minutes of driving, make up and loud music, Taylor parked the car. She reached her bag and pulled out an envelope. I.D.'S that Gabby was sure. Taylor turned to Charlotte first. "Here you go, Miss Diana Jones. You are 22 and live in Bronx." Charlotte smiled. "You got it right. I am your Dirty Diana, baby." She said with her husky low voice and laughed. Gabby rolled her eyes, giggled and took her fake I.D. Melinda Park, just turned 21, Upper East Side. Gabriella put the I.D. into her purse and then turned to Sandra. "And you are?" Sandra cleared her throat. "Sheryl Davis. Almost 23. Queens." She smiled and took the keys and walked out of the car. The two other girls followed her as they walked up to the club entrance.

Sandra always seemed to be able to pay for the priceless stuff… The I.D.'s looked absolutely real… Maybe they even were… Plus right now the girls really looked like they were 17 no long. The make up that they put on and the clothes that they were wearing made them look al much older than they were. Charlotte was now wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark purple. Gabriella, wearing the black Alexander McQueen Mini, walked in the middle. Sandra and Charlotte were standing proud next to them. Sandra, being the one with the most experience when it came to doing illegal stuff, greeted the security members.

The three girls pulled out their fake I.D.'s out of their purses and handed them the security guys. Sandra wasn't scared at all and just stood there and watched them study the I.D's. Charlotte pulled out her cell phone and wrote a message to somebody, being calm as well. But Gabriella was really nervous. She really had to hold back the urge to run away. As the security men gave them their I.D's and moved to the side so that they could enter the club, Gabriella almost fainted. They were in. The three girls looked at each other and exchanged the very same thought. _Let's get this party started._

**AN: So that was the first chapter… I am not quite sure how many I'll have… But probably about 10 or so… Review please, 5 reviews and I'll post up the next chapter. **

**Show me some love (: **

**Greetings , **

**S.M. **


End file.
